The light of my soul
by Elvewin Darkdragon
Summary: Bulma is bonded to an object that can destroy the universe as we know it. What happens when Vegeta realises that the only way to save the universe, is to kill the only woman he has ever loved?
1. Are you mocking me?

The Light of my soul  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my computer because it's my Dad's. *Breaks down in tears * Anyhoo, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Come on Daddy!" cried a little girl with long, wavy, turquoise hair. Seven-year-old Bulma Briefs was camping with her father. Currently, they were hiking up a remote mountainside. Or, rather, Dr Briefs was trying to keep up with his daughter whose limitless energy would have put an Olympic long distance runner to shame.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Look here! A cave!" Bulma was bouncing with excitement. "Can I go in Daddy? Daddy Pleeeeaaase?!!!"  
"Hmmmn. It doesn't seem to go in too far. And the entrance is far too small for me. All right, you can go in. But BE CAREFUL! And come straight back out." Bulma let out a shriek of joy and skipped into the cave.  
It was quite dark in the cave but still light enough to see. Bulma looked around. It didn't go in too deep, as her father had predicted. Indeed, it was only about nine metres from the entrance to the back wall. Near the back, was a stone block that looked like a basin. Bulma went over to investigate further. It was indeed like a stone basin, Bulma didn't know whether it was man made or natural. There were no signs to suggest either one or the other. She peered over the rim into the hollow bowl and gasped. There, lying in the midst of broken stone and rubble, was the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen. It was a smooth, clear red gem shaped like a teardrop on a gold chain. Bulma reached for it but as she did, she caught her finger on a protruding edge of broken rock and a shallow, small cut appeared on her finger. Bulma jumped with the pain and shock and, as she did so, a drop of her blood landed on the gem.  
Suddenly, it glowed bright red and rippled with an inner light. Strange markings flowed around the gem, just below the surface. As quickly as the light had come, it stopped. The markings also disappeared but the gem remained clouded, as though red liquid was rippling around inside it. Bulma lifted it out and looked at it thoughtfully, while sucking her cut finger. Finally, curiosity won over any apprehension and she slipped the chain around her neck and placed it inside her shirt. For some reason, she didn't want her father to know about it.  
"Bulma? Are you all right in there, sweetie? Come out now." Her father called. Bulma looked behind her at the cave entrance, turned around and went out of the cave.  
  
Many years later  
  
It is after the encounter with the Sayins (can't spell it) and the Namek incident with Fresia. Vegeta is now living with Bulma. (A/N I don't know how old Bulma is now but imagine that she's about 25.)  
  
"You can stay with me too. You're kinda cute." How many times a day did she regret saying those words? Oh, only about a million. You know, Bulma, You are WAY too nice. She thought to herself as she made Vegeta's lunch. After getting up at five am and pulling eight hours straight in the gravity chamber, she could understand that he was hungry but he didn't need to be so damned rude about it.  
"Hurry up, woman. I'm starving!" Vegeta barked at her from the kitchen table.  
"Vegeta, if you wanted your food sooner, you could always help me cook it instead of just sitting around and yelling at me."  
"Me? Cook? You're the woman."  
"Wow, Vegeta! You're perceptive as well as strong. And your intelligence is growing by the day. Soon, you'll be able to tie your own shoelaces instead of having to wear pull-ons." She glanced down at his training boots.  
"Shoelaces would only get in the way when I'm fighting. But you wouldn't understand anything about that would you woman? You're too weak to fight. Plus, you're too scared of breaking a nail."  
"Yep. You're right." Bulma smirked inwardly. Vegeta opened his mouth and stopped. He was completely caught off guard and couldn't think of a retort.  
"Well... Of course I am."  
"Yes. You're always right." "Are you mocking me, woman?" "Oh no. Of course not." Bulma then made choking noises and flailed her arms around. "What ARE you doing woman?" "Drowning in the lake of sarcasm that just dripped off my words." Before he could retort, She placed his food down on the table and walked out of the room. She loved these verbal spars with Vegeta. And unless she was very much mistaken, she had just won another one. How ever infuriating he was, he was always fun to talk (or argue) with. And however much she tried to deny it, she couldn't help wishing that he were her boyfriend instead of Yamcha. She loved Yamcha. She really did, but lately he was getting more distant. He was also not as much fun to be around as Vegeta. Vegeta, while still rude and grumpy, was nicer to Bulma, most of the time, than he was to anyone else. Only she could notice it though. She had lived with him for so long that she could pick up on his emotions that he kept so well hidden. As he watched her walk away, Vegeta smirked to himself. She had won another verbal spar. It was happening more often and she was becoming frighteningly good at it. He would have to watch himself otherwise she would be able to best him every time. And he wasn't about to let that happen. He enjoyed arguing with her. It was fun. Especially when he beat her. But, unfortunately, that didn't happen as often as he would like. He thought about how her amazing blue eyes would fill with laughter as she mocked him. She was so beautiful. And funny. And clever. And he loved being with her. If only... He caught himself just in time. No. She didn't think of him like that. And anyway, she had that weakling Yamcha. The thought of Yamcha made his blood boil. That weakling would never be good enough for Bulma. She would give him the world and he was probably off with other women. Of course, Vegeta didn't know for sure. He just had his theories that would, of course, be biased because of his feelings for Bulma. She was seeing Yamcha tonight wasn't she? He was coming here to pick her up. Vegeta decided that he would stay out of the way. He couldn't stand seeing Bulma and that weakling together as a couple. But Yamcha made her happy. And there was nothing Vegeta wanted more than for Bulma to be happy.  
  
(A/N So? What do you think? This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. REVIEW! I welcome constructive criticism, but flames, for no other reason than to tell me how crap I am, are not helpful.) 


	2. Isn't this door sound proof?

HELLOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was doing work experience with a lawyer. It was SO cool! Anyhoo, Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Well, maybe my brain. Oh, wait. Sorry, I don't have a brain. I'll stop talking now.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later that same evening  
  
Bulma looked at the clock. Yamcha was supposed to pick her up at seven and it was now ten to eight. * He must have forgotten we made plans * She thought. * I'll go over to his house. We'd be able to go to dinner from there. *  
  
She walked into the hallway of Capsule Corp. and grabbed her coat. Vegeta walked into the hall.  
  
"Wasn't the weakl... I mean, Yamcha" Vegeta's eye twitched as he said the weakling's name "supposed to pick you up at seven?" He sneered.  
  
"Yeah. He must have gotten delayed or something. I'm going over there and we'll go to the restaurant from his house."  
  
"Hmph" grunted Vegeta and he walked back through the door to the gravity chamber. He had his suspicions on what the "delay" was.  
  
***********************  
  
Bulma knocked on Yamcha's door and waited. No one answered. She could tell someone was there because the upstairs lights were on and she could hear and see movement coming from Yamcha's bedroom.  
  
She reached into her purse, grabbed the spare door key that Yamcha had given her and unlocked the door. She walked in and looked around. No one was downstairs so she proceeded to walk up the stairs to the floor above. She walked down the upstairs landing to Yamcha's bedroom door. She was about to open it when she heard a giggle coming from the room. A WOMAN'S giggle. Bulma shoved the door open and was confronted by Yamcha – In bed with another woman. Bulma was so shocked that she dropped her purse. It clattered to the floor and the Woman and Yamcha looked up at the sound. Yamcha's eyes widened with shock and surprise as he saw Bulma standing there.  
  
"Bulma I..." He stammered but she was already backing away, shaking her head, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Yamcha, how... How could you?! I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do love you!" He protested but Bulma had already run through the door. She heard the woman yelling at Yamcha. From what she could hear, the woman hadn't known about Bulma either. How many women had Yamcha cheated on? Was she just one of his lovers? Bulma raced down the stairs and across the hall. Yamcha ran after her in nothing but his underwear. Just before she got to the door, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Babe, you've got to listen to me!"  
  
"NO! Let go of me!" She broke free of his grip and started to reach for the door handle. Yamcha grabbed her arm again. Bulma brought up her other arm and slapped him across the face. He staggered backwards and she stepped in with her arm raised to slap him again, but before her blow fell, he grabbed her wrist and hit her in the face.  
  
Bulma burst into tears and ran out of the house. Yamcha realized what he had done and followed her.  
  
"Oh my God, what have I done? I'm sorry Bulma, I'm so sorry!" But she didn't listen. She got into her car and drove off, still crying.  
  
***********************  
  
In the Gravity chamber, Vegeta heard the front door slam. Which is really saying something seeing as that the Gravity chamber was soundproof. He looked at his watch. It was twenty past eight. Bulma had only been gone for half an hour. Why was she back so soon? What had the weakling done to her? He opened the door to the gravity chamber and walked into the hall, just to see Bulma running up the stairs. She was alone and seemed to be crying. Vegeta felt sympathy, for her, welling up inside his chest but he quickly beat it back down with his usual sourness.  
  
"Doesn't that woman do anything but cry?" he muttered to himself, but without conviction. He followed her up the stairs and found her in her room, face down on the bed, crying. He frowned. What had the weakling done to her?  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her flinch.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta said softly, "What happened?"  
  
Bulma raised her head and turned to face him. He growled in shock and anger when he saw her face. Her eye, where Yamcha had hit her, had swollen up and had turned a deep purple. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.  
  
"I'll kill him." Vegeta growled. "Kami help me, I'll KILL him!"  
  
"Vegeta No! It was an accident!" Vegeta snorted with disbelief.  
  
"What? Did you trip and his fist broke your fall? I know I may belong to the same race as Kakarot, but I'm not THAT stupid."  
  
Bulma told him what happened.  
  
"So he WAS cheating on you! Good-for-nothing ass-hole! I'll kill him!"  
  
"No Vegeta! Calm down! I'm fine! Really, I am. I know Yamcha didn't mean to hurt me. I know he didn't. It's over between us. Leave him be."  
  
Vegeta looked at her and his face softened. * She's amazing. * He thought. * The guy cheated on her, just hit her and she's still sticking up for him. * "You know something, woman? He really didn't deserve you. You're far too good for him. You can do better."  
  
"I know. It's just, at the time, Yamcha was the only one who cared for me. It's not like I'd find anyone else who'd want to go out with me. I talk too much, I whine too much, I cry too much, I'm really annoying..." Vegeta cut her off by kissing her firmly on the lips.  
  
"Stop fishing for complements." He whispered and started kissing her again, pausing long enough to use a little of his Ki to close and lock the door.  
  
A.N Sooooooooooooooooo? What do you think? Review! Just to say, sorry if all you guys are getting a little fed up of reading the same old "Yamcha cheats on Bulma" story. I couldn't think of anything else. I also want to say, Yamcha-bashing has to come into the story to make the break up work but I have to say, I actually quite like the guy. * Runs and hides from and ngry mob of Yamcha haters* LOL! 


	3. Screeching Harpys

I'm back from America! Who missed me?! looks around. Everyone is examining their shoes or a particularly interesting piece of lint. Crickets chirp and tumbleweed rolls past Ah. Well...sniff Fine Trunks: I missed you! India: YAY! Leaps on Trunks Anyhoo. Disclaimer: I own my computer now! YAY! I also own a DBZ t-shirt, trading cards and sound track. But I do not as yet own DBZ. Note the AS YET! Just to say, THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! All nine of you! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma opened her eyes. The sun shone through the window and caressed her cheeks with warm light. She looked across to where Vegeta should have been. Apart from her, the bed was empty. Bulma frowned slightly and sat up. She swung her legs round to the side of the bed and got out. She quickly put on a pair of combats with a black tank top. Then she went downstairs to look for Vegeta. He wasn't in the kitchen or in the living room. Her next stop was the gravity room. Sure enough, the room was activated – a sure sign that someone was in there. Bulma pushed a buzzer beside the door that would alert the person inside training to the fact that he was wanted. The gravity was audibly deactivated and a gruff voice yelled out,  
"WHAT!!!???" Bulma opened the door and walked in. She was confronted by the sight of Vegeta glaring at her. He had no shirt on and his chiselled muscles were glistening with sweat. (A.N – drool...:-} ) Bulma smiled inwardly at how stunning he looked.  
"Well, good morning to you too Vegeta. I see you've already had breakfast." Smirked Bulma, thinking back to the kitchen which looked like the wreckage from a nuclear fall out. Vegeta blushed slightly.  
"Well, there was no woman around to cook so I had to do it my self. That mess is not my fault." He turned away towards the computer unit of the gravity room.  
"Now if you don't mind, I'll get back to my training." A tear ran silently down Bulma's cheek.  
"So I was wrong when I believed that you actually cared for me." She whispered. Vegeta stopped in his tracks. He lowered his head onto his chest and sighed. For a few moments he was completely still, then his head snapped up. He turned around sharply to face Bulma. He paused for a millisecond as though uncertain, then strode over to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. When, eventually, he broke the kiss, he looked down at her.  
"I'm...sorry. (A.N- Vegeta?? APOLOGISING!? Well, knock me down with a herring.) I do...care. It's just that... All my life... Well, I've been taught to suppress emotion. That it wasn't real and I still... have problems with... well... showing it." Bulma nodded her head.  
"I understand". And she did. All his life, Vegeta was taught that emotions were weak, and he believed it and lived by it through everything he did. Last night, he had given in to emotion and (though he would never admit it) he was scared by it. Of course she could understand how hard something like this would be for him.  
"So...What now? What happens about "Us"? Is there some sort of Saiyen belief on mating or anything? Is this, like, forever?" Vegeta sighed once more.  
"Last night, we mated. You are mine, I am yours. We now share a bond – a link that can not be broken. You are my mate, my "wife" if you will, even though your human ritual of marriage is not used by Saiyens. To answer your question, yes. It is forever." Vegeta smirked. "And I know I will definitely regret saying this later but there is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with." He kissed her again.  
"Thank you. That means so much to me." Bulma smiled. "But, are we going to tell anyone? Like Chi-Chi or Goku?"  
"I care not. Do as you wish." Bulma giggled.  
"It'll be SO funny to see their reactions. Especially Chi-Chi's. I bet she'll be the most shocked. She'll scream, Krillin will faint, and Goku will probably just smile."  
"I don't think so. I think Kakarot will be the most surprised, the harpy will faint, and I don't know what that pathetic bald looser will do." Bulma smirked a very Vegeta-esque smirk.  
"Do you want to put your money where your mouth is?"  
"You're on woman! 50 zeni."  
"500."  
"I take cash. No cheques or credits."  
"Whatever you say, Vegeta. You're always right."  
"You're mocking me aren't you?"  
"Yep".  
  
"OH MY...! BY KAMI! YOU AND.... BULMA!!!???" "Scream a bit louder Harpy. I don't think they quite heard you in the other world." "YOU and BULMA??????!!!!!! HOLY SHI...." Chi-Chi was cut off abruptly by Goku's hand on her mouth. "Calm down honey." Her husband said gently. "What about you Kakarot? Aren't you in the least bit surprised?" "Well no, not really" Smiled Goku. ( A.N We know that Goku was told by Trunks that this would happen so he's not in the least bit surprised.) Bulma smirked. "I take cash. No cheques or credits" "Shut up" said Vegeta sullenly. "Oh not a chance, sweetie." "You know, I didn't realise it'd be this soon before I'd regret saying that there was no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." "Oh you know you love me really." Vegeta stiffened. She had said the "L" world. Bulma sensed his discomfort and it took her a few moments to realise what it was about. "Vegeta," She whispered, "do you love me or not?" "What?" "Do- you- love- me?" "I...." Vegeta was saved by Krillin coming in, being told the news by Piccolo and fainting.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got another chappie up! Review, review, review! Please? Pretty please? They're the only things that keep me alive!..........I need to get out more don't I?. 


	4. It was YOU!

Greetings once again people! It is I India! Contrary to previous belief I am alive, though very travel-worn. There was one point where I was at home for only one day and then I was off again the next day! I worked out that out of our 8 week holiday, I saw my mother for about 3, and the time I was at home, I was working so I had NO time to write anymore. I am SO sorry for the long wait, and the short chapters. I will TRY to make them a little longer. Also, sorry that they got together so quickly, it's just that this fic isn't going to be very long and it kinda depends on them being together pretty immediately. Thank you all for the reviews

Disclaimer: Well, my lawyers talked to Mr Toriyama's lawyers and guess what? It is MINE!

Vegeta: Holy shit! You mean SHE owns us!

India is pulling out a machete.

India: BWAHAAAAAAAAA! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Vegeta incinerates the machete.

India: Ah. Crap. Anyway, I'm only joking. I don't own it. If I did then I'd make Trunks into a goth/grunger. He would look SOOOOOOOOOO good (drool :-) OOOH! Black leather! Whoa!.....I REALLY need to get out more don't I?

Anyhoo dudes, here it is!

Oh, BTW, ... someone thinking something.

Chapter 4.

Bulma's question to Vegeta was momentarily forgotten in the fuss that ensued whilst every one was trying to get Krillin over to the couch and revive him etc. However, just when Vegeta thought he was in the clear, Bulma turned to him with a scowl on her face.

"You still haven't answered the question, buddy."

"Uh...What question?" Bulma's scowl deepened. A low growling sound was being emitted from her throat. Vegeta cringed inwardly and swallowed. On the outside though, he was as expressionless as ever. "Fine! Well, you know what I think of "Love". It's a pathetic, made-up emotion. If there was no love in this world, then people wouldn't be hurt when those they love die, or when their love is unrequited or abused. I will say no more on the subject." With that he turned away to go and taunt Krillin who had just regained consciousness.

It was only after they had both gone home and Vegeta had locked himself in the GR, that Bulma realized that he still hadn't answered her question.

Gohan dodged a ki blast from Piccolo, shot one back and blocked a kick from his father.

"That's great Gohan." Said Piccolo. "If you keep up this standard in your training, then the androids aren't going to be a problem."

They landed on the rocky ground of the remote mountain on which they were training.

"Just make sure that you keep both eyes open when you fire your Ki blasts. You can aim better. Currently, you look like a mole the way you're squinting."

Gohan turned red and Goku laughed.

"Come on you guys. Why don't we take a short lunch break? I'm starving!"

"Goku, you only ate two hours ago!"

"Oh my gosh! Was it that long ago? I'm surprised I'm still _alive_!" Piccolo rolled his eyes and counted to ten.

As they ate (Well, Gohan and Goku ate, Piccolo just stared and tried not to throw up) they talked and (inevitably) the subject of Bulma and Vegeta came up.

"Buh don yuh guhsh ink ics wurd?" Gohan noticed the quizzical look on Piccolo's face (his dad just nodded. Of course, Goku would be used to this and would be able to understand every word- or sound- he said). He swallowed his huge mouthful of rice and repeated.

"I said, don't you guys think it's weird? I mean, I've known Bulma since before I can remember and Vegeta's been kind of a big part of our lives- him being the Prince of all Saiyans and formerly evil and tring to kill us then coming over to our side and everything, and now they're together when I thought Bulma was happy with Yamcha and that Vegeta hated everyone, but now they're together and I'm really confused and..."

"Son, take a breath. You're turning blue."

"But don't _you _think it's weird dad?"

Goku just smiled.

"How 'bout you Piccolo?"

But Piccolo just said "Hmmmmmmmmnnnn" and smiled that really infuriating 'I know something you don't know' smile.

Gohan looked back and forth between His father and Piccolo. And back. And forth. And then back again. And then it clicked.

"Hey......."

Piccolo started to chuckle.

"You guys knew that something like this was gonna happen!" He said accusingly.

"Wow! Nothing gets past you does it son?" Piccolo continued to laugh.

"Yeah Gohan. You're almost as quick as your father." ( Sadly enough- and not at all surprising- Goku wasn't actually being sarcastic.)

"Yeah Piccolo. For a kid, he really is smart! He'll be even more intelligent than me one day!" (Oddly enough, Goku wasn't being sarcastic with that remark either.)

"But how did you know dad?"

Goku looked over at Piccolo.

"Do you think we should tell him?"

"Well those two _are_ together now, but there's still a danger that the future could be changed. Can the boy keep a secret?"

"Sure he can!" said Goku. "He didn't tell Chi-Chi that it was me who ate those two giant blueberry pies that she baked for Master Roshi's birthday and that...er..."mysteriously" went missing.

Piccolo turned sharply to Goku and growled.

"That was _you_? _I_ got the blame for that Goku! Chi-Chi may only be human but I'm sure even Frieza would've been scared of her! And I don't even eat!"

"Well, it, um, could've been due to the fact that I kinda used your cape for a napkin when you took it off to spar with Vegeta."

"SO _THAT'S_ HOW THOSE BLUEBERRY STAINS GOT ON THERE???!!!!" Piccolo bellowed.

Goku chuckled nervously and sweatdropped (A.N- you know the anime sweatdrop)

"You, er, won't tell her will you Piccolo?" Goku asked hopefully.

"Oh no, of course not , Goku. I wouldn't _dream_ of it. How could you even _think_ that I would do such a thing as to tell your wife something that could result in your injury or possible death." Said Piccolo with an evil smirk.

Goku, who was COMPLETELY oblivious to this sarcasm, smiled innocently.

"Thanks buddy! If Chi-Chi found out, she would _Slaughter_ me."

"I know Goku. I know." Hehehehehehehehe

"HELLO???!!!" Interrupted Gohan. "What's the big secret that I'm not supposed to tell anyone?"

"Well, do you promise not to say anything? This is _very_ important Gohan."

"I promise."

"Well...Ok. Do you remember the kid with the purple hair?"

"The one who can also turn Super Saiyan? The one who knew where you were gonna appear when you did?

"Yeah, that's him. Well, what if I told you that he knew all that stuff because he was from the future."

"The future?"

"Yep. He's Bulma and Vegeta's son"

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Then Gohan remembered how babies are made and thought of Bulma and Vegeta.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW! GROSS!"

Piccolo, guessing at what Gohan was thinking, chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, kid. I will admit, I've been through some things that are downright strange but I did NOT see this one coming."

Sooooooo.... What did you think? I'm sorry this was so late in coming. I don't think this chappie was quite worth the wait, but I'm still not quite over a rather life-threatening bout of writer's block.

You know what to do!

Read and Review! (No that was not supposed to rhyme. I'm not a poet and I know it....This is going to stop right now.) LOL!


	5. I'm improving my battle tactics!

HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tis me once again, fair people! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in AGES! I know you all hate me! I'M SORRY! Anyway, in this chappie, things take a turn towards the main plot of the story and things get a little more interesting! I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Stupid copyright laws.

On with the show... Er, chapter.

CHAPTER 5

Bulma blearily opened her eyes and sat up in bed. As usual, the dent where Vegeta had lain was cold. He was most probably in the GR now, trying to show-off his manly skills by doing the only thing he- and the majority of the rest of the male population bar a few- knew how- by hitting things. And blasting things. And, on the odd occasion, head butting things. Bulma smirked. It was good to know that the majority of the male population hadn't changed since their Neanderthal relatives were expressing their advanced level of vocabulary by pointing and grunting- a trait which many men still adopted to this day. It made work for scientists, geologists and historians so much easier when they could actually _see_ where the evolutionary leap took place.

Bulma slid out of bed and stumbled to the shower. As the warm water slid down her body, she woke up a bit more and smiled to herself. She should escape her lab for a bit today; maybe a shopping trip with Chi-Chi? She finished washing her hair and got out of the shower, wrapping an immensely large and fluffy towel around herself. After drying herself off, she put on a pair of cream cords and a dark green top which had sleeves that widened out as they got to her hands. As she put on her top, she lifted the pendant that was securely fastened around her neck by a gold chain. It was small and shaped like a tear-drop, but it was the colour of blood. Bulma frowned. The pendant, while usually a clear red, had turned almost smoky- as though a red light rippled through it. _Strange,_ Bulma thought. _It hasn't been like that for about eighteen years. Ever since I first found it. _

FLASHBACK

_Bulma and Vegeta kissed passionately in each other's arms. Vegeta pulled Bulma closer and started kissing down her neck. When he reached just above her collar bone, he bit down- marking her as his mate. The two lovers didn't notice a drop of blood running down Bulma's chest, touching the pendant. It flashed bright red, but the two lovers were still oblivious. The drop of blood continued to run down Bulma's body and ran down to the sheets, but, instead of being absorbed into the mattress, it rolled across to the edge of the bed, and squirmed, like some kind of maggot, to the floor, where it rolled across to a crack in the floorboards and rolled out of sight._

END FLASHBACK

Bulma shrugged. It didn't matter what her pendant looked like. It was her good luck charm. She tucked it under her top and went downstairs to have breakfast and to phone Chi-Chi.

Vegeta emerged from the gravity chamber after six hours straight- about forty minutes after Bulma woke up. He was slightly peckish, so he went to the kitchen for a light snack. Three Pizzas, seven bowls of cereal, three loaves of bread and five sodas later, he felt slightly satisfied and was walking back to the GR when he heard a giggle from the sitting room. He was about to just walk through as he normally would, but the mention of his name made him pause, outside the door. He made a quick decision and floated to the other phone in the kitchen. He picked it up, put it on silent so he couldn't be heard and held it to his ear.

"I know he cares Chi, but I'm just not sure how much. Kami knows he doesn't show it." Vegeta frowned. So she was talking to Kakarrot's Onna. And about him. He frowned and continued to listen.

"Look Bulma, You know that Vegeta cares. His pride stops him from telling you, but you know he's also so proud that if he didn't really love you, he wouldn't stay."

"I'd like to think that Chi, but I just can't help feeling like he's just lonely- or as lonely as Vegeta can get anyway-, and that he's only staying with me so as not to hurt me."

"Bulma, if he's staying with you so as not to hurt you, then doesn't that indicate that he cares? He loves you Bulma. I could see it yesterday when we all came over to your house. He loves you, and he wants to be with you for ever. I married one too, you know. When Saiyans mate, it's for life."

"I know, but sometimes it just doesn't feel like that. Thing is, we've only been seeing each other for a few days, but we've known each other for nearly two years, for most of which, I might add, I've been totally in love with him."

"I know, sweetie, I know. But do you think you two will plan to get married any time soon?" Chi-Chi's voice rose in excitement at the thought of a wedding.

"I don't know," Bulma's voice sounded doubtful. "Again, I think he cares for me, but I don't really see Vegeta as the marrying sort. I can't really see him going for the idea of a wedding. As far as he's concerned, I'm his mate, and he's mine, and that's all there really is to it. The thing is, ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed about my perfect wedding. I wanted it to be quite small, but with white flowers everywhere, and I wanted my dress to be beautiful, long and white. I wanted a three tier cake and a beautiful hall for the reception. I even had my dress and bouquet picked out. But I guess that'll never happen with Vegeta. Don't get me wrong Chi-Chi, I'll miss not having my dream wedding, but I'd give up everything, just to be with Vegeta. I love him Chi. I know it's unrequited, but I love him, and I always will, even though I can't ever tell him. You know Vegeta; he'd scoff at "That weak human emotion" as he so fondly calls it. And he'd think I'd expect him to tell me that he loves me back, and then all this tension would build up and…"

"Bulma. CALM. DOWN." Chi-Chi's no-nonsense tone shut Bulma up immediately. "Just don't think about it, and try to carry on as normal. I know you two are meant to be together- Kami help you both. Everything will work out just fine. Now I have to go and make some food for He Who's Stomach Has No End. Commonly known as my husband." Bulma smiled.

"Ok Chi, and thanks. So I'll see you at one to go shopping?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie. See you soon. Bye!" The two women hung up, and Bulma proceeded to walk upstairs to get ready.

Vegeta hung the phone back up, slowly. The frown had not left his face. He walked into the now-empty sitting room and threw himself down on the couch. He knew he really should train, but he had too much to think about, so he switched on the television. Besides, he reasoned, if he watched something to do with fighting, he wouldn't be completely cheating. I anyone was to ask, he was…er….studying battle tactics, yeah, that was it. Battle tactics. Kickboxing battle tactics. Earthling, kickboxing battle tactics. He switched on to fight club to watch the heavy weight K1 kickboxing world championships.

He only half watched the TV. He was still thinking about all he had heard Bulma say. Yes, he was angry. He was very angry. But not with her. He was angry with himself. He tried to tell himself that he was angry that he had let himself get so emotionally involved. That was part of it, yes, but only a very small part. The main thing he was feeling angry about, was that he had caused the woman- HIS woman, feel sad that she would never have what she wanted. He was also angry with himself for making her feel that he didn't care. Of course he cared. It was just that he would rather face off against a hundred Freizas than admit it. Something on the coffee table caught his eye. It was a bridal magazine. On the cover was a smiling woman in a wedding dress that resembled a yeti. Vegeta shuddered. He noticed that a page near the middle was folded over. He turned to it and saw it was an advert for a wedding photographer. There was a sample of one of the pictures; a man and a woman held hands while walking out of the church. They both looked radiant, and so much in love with each other. Vegata studied the page more closely and discovered some spots where the colour was faded. He recognised them instantly as tear drops. He closed the book slowly and placed it gently on the table. He felt himself go numb, except for a horrible sensation in his stomach. It was an emotion that he had only felt once; as he lay dying two years ago on Namek. It was guilt.

ELSEWHERE

The thing squirmed its way out of the drained corpse. It has grown. And it had evolved. It chuckled evilly to itself. Its laugh was wet and rotten, like dead flesh. It stopped squirming and lay still. Suddenly, it erupted into a fierce writhing. It shrieked and thrashed on the ground. It grew larger, and out of its sides, just below its misshapen head, arms burst out, in a shower of putrid liquid. It smirked with its hideous mouth, and continued to move along the floor, this time, using its newly acquired arms to drag itself along.

**That's it for today folks! I will try to update sooner next time I promise! But remember, the more you review, the sooner I update! I'm sorry that my chapters aren't long enough but I'll try to make them longer! I'll try, really I will! REVIEW! Ja ne.**


	6. That went right over your head, didn't i...

**Chapter six.**

I just want to say how disappointed I am that I only got one review for the last chapter. And that was by my friend at school who reviewed 'cause I asked her to.

Come on people! Reviews are an incentive for me to update sooner! The more you review, the faster I work. If you guys can't be bothered to review, then I shouldn't have to bother updating. I'm doing this for me, but also for you guys too, and it would be nice to receive a little appreciation. I want to thank my loyal reviewers, and say I'm sorry for the length of time it takes for me to get a new chapter up, and for the shortness of them.

**Yamia Ishtar, Daydreaming-angel, Yari1, Chibiakumanokage, DBZ/SM FAN, Evil LapizLazuli Knight, Maria, Alex, remix-69er, Vix, Captain Hook of Doom, **Thank you for your reviews, and an extra special thank you to **Cauli **and **mustang07** for being very loyal reviewers.

Anyhoo, now that my rant is over, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it… yadayadayada, nothing… blahblahblah. You know the situation, 'cause unless Akira Toriyama is reading this, then you are all in the same boat as I am.

**Chapter six**

Vegeta screamed as he powered up to maximum. The anger at not being able to reach Super Saiyan, pushed him a little bit further. He leapt into the air and started to train, firing Ki blasts at the training bots. He continued like this for about four hours. By that time, he had worked up a light sweat and was starting to feel peckish. He landed, did 10 000 press-ups, 10 000 sit-ups and 10 000 pull-ups to finish, and was about to change the gravity from 500xG to normal, when Bulma's face appeared on the com-screen. Vegeta glared angrily up at it, annoyed that his training had been interrupted. (He conveniently forgot that he was just about to finish anyway).

"What do you want Onna!" he barked out. He was about to say something scathing but the look on her face stopped him. She was pale, covered in sweat, and her eyes were blood shot. Her skin looked like paper and she had a panicked look in her eyes. He frowned. What could cause the normally composed woman to loose her cool like this?

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked urgently. "You look ill."

"Well, I feel terrible, to be honest, but that's not the problem. You need to see this. There's something on the news that you _need_ to see." Vegeta scanned her face intently. In her eyes he saw panic, and something close to terror. His eyes widened. It must be serious for Bulma to show fear.

"I'm on my way."

Vegeta entered the living room at something close to a run. He skidded to a halt and strode over to where Bulma was sitting on the couch. He stood behind her, and leaned over to stare intently at the television.

"I haven't missed it, have I?" He asked

"No, they're replaying it at regular intervals on all the channels. Look." Vegeta focused on the TV. There, on the screen, was the most hideous sight he had ever seen. Even in his years with Freiza, when he plundered and destroyed entire races, even when he had killed merely for the pleasure of the carnage, he had never seen anything as horrible as this. His stomach, hardened as it was, by the years of fighting and killing, convulsed and he had to stop himself from retching. In front of him were about two hundred bodies strewn all over the floor of a large hall. Each one was drained of blood, and their torsos ( and some heads) were ripped open- from the inside. It looked like something had drained them from the inside then ripped its way out. But the worst thing was that, apart from a few larger forms lying broken on the floor, the corpses were all children. The - thing- whatever it was, had attacked a primary school.

"What could do such a thing? And to _children_?" whispered Bulma. Vegeta looked away. He remembered his darkest days where he had killed women and children without remorse. But those days were over. He felt remorse for what he had done, and he felt disgust and revulsion at what he saw in front of him. He turned back to Bulma and saw tears of horror running down her face. He placed a hand, silently, on her shoulder. Vegeta turned to look, once more, at the television. The reporter was speaking.

"It looks like the attack occurred at around ten this morning. It is unknown what type of creature could have carried out such an attack. Whatever it is, we know it is most certainly not human……" Vegeta let the voice of the reporter fade out. It couldn't possibly be…. No…. it couldn't be one of Gero's _androids_ could it? It was impossible- _wasn't it?_ Vegeta focused his mind and let his Ki spread, he focused on all the largest Ki energys in the area. There was Kakarott, His son Gohan, The Namek. Vegeta went further, There was the little bald one- what's his name- Krillin? Vegeta went even further a-field. He could just about sense Tein and Chautzu. Of course, Yamcha was in the city, but he didn't bother thinking about him. He focused as hard as he possibly could. There- a little speck of _wrongness_ that he could sense. He focused even harder. Sweat ran down his brow and he pushed himself to his limit so he could get the maximum possible lock on this strange Ki. He could definitely feel it now. It was small, but still strong, and was growing by the minute. He was ninety-nine percent sure that this Ki belonged to the creature that was responsible for the carnage on the television. His eyes narrowed as he made an immediate decision. He strode to the balcony windows and flung them open. He powered up and took off, leaving a bewildered and still rather unwell-looking Bulma behind him.

Vegeta flew through the air with only one thought in his mind- the strange Ki signature that had come to this planet. It was clearly a threat, and even though he didn't really give a damn as to what happened to the planet, he supposed that he at least needed a decent fight. And- though he would never admit it, he would probably care a little if the people on it were killed. After all, despite his loathing for the clown, Kakarott and his son were still the last of his people left alive, and as depressing as that sounded, he didn't particularly feel like being the only Saiyan left. That and the fact that he wanted to be the one to beat Kakarott. If he was killed before hand, then it would take all the fun out of becoming a Super Saiyan.

He now could sense the being very easily, without having to use any great amount of power. He could also sense smaller, far more insignificant Ki's being snuffed out. The creature was killing again.

As Vegeta flew on, he sensed familiar Ki energies that belonged to the rest of the Z fighters. He growled a Saiyan curse under his breath and rolled his eyes. Did those idiots _always_ have to get involved? They were a pain in the arse. Several pains in the arse. He flew over several cities and zoomed past Korin's tower, atop of which, perched Kami's place. From out of a cloud, flew the rest of the Z fighters, Kakarott at their head. Behind him flew Krillin, Tien, Piccilo, Gohan and Yamcha. Vegeta's scowl deepened exponentially when he saw Yamcha. He knew everything was ok between that moron and Bulma, but he still hated the guy's guts. How dare he hurt _his_ woman like that? His homicidal thoughts were abruptly cut off as the clown's irritating voice reached his ears.

"Hey, Vegeta. You feel it too?"

"Noooooooo, Kakarott, of course not. I just came for a mid-morning fly around the world." A flash of confusion crossed Goku's face as the harsh sarcasm flew right over his head.

"Of course I feel that energy, you fool! How stupid are you?"

"Well…." Vegeta rolled his eyes once more and sped on ahead so he didn't have to listen to Kakarott's idiotic ramblings.

Up ahead, he saw a small island that was not much more than a barren strip of rock, about three miles long and perhaps one mile wide. He could feel the strange Ki coming from a small outcrop of rock on it. Vegeta came level with it and hovered in the air momentarily before landing. He didn't glance at the rest of the Z fighters who landed beside him a moment later. He could sense the Ki directly in front of him, and from the determined, grim expressions on the others' faces, he could tell they could too.

The thing smiled, a toothless, wet grin, that puts one in mind of maggots in a piece of rotting fruit. It could sense more life forces. These were stronger than the rest, though. They might actually pose a decent challenge. It laughed its putrid laugh, and straightened up. It focused it's newly acquired energy and took off into the air. It saw the group of creatures that it supposed had come to try and destroy it. It lowered itself to the ground in front of them, and smiled. It already had its plan, to destroy every living thing in the universe, firmly planted in this planet. It was show time.

Tis it for now. I PROMISE to update a.s.a.p. Remember. The more you review, the more you get to read! PLEASE! REVIEW!


End file.
